<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Pair of Idiots in Love Series. Episode Three. The one about New Year's Eve. by Lourry_Tomyles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404447">A Pair of Idiots in Love Series. Episode Three. The one about New Year's Eve.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lourry_Tomyles/pseuds/Lourry_Tomyles'>Lourry_Tomyles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Pair of Idiots in Love [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Medicine - Harry Styles (Song), One Direction (Band), Walls - Louis Tomlinson (Album)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon, Domestic Bliss, Fluff and Romance, Larry Stylinson 2020, Larry Stylinson Canon, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis bottoms, M/M, Made For Each Other, Porn with Feelings, larry smut, larry stylinson smut, louis cries, lovers and friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:35:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lourry_Tomyles/pseuds/Lourry_Tomyles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This one is mostly romantic fluff, with a side of smut. It's a slow burn this time, more about how in love Haz and Lou are. It's a peek into the real every day life of Larry, as they celebrate New Years Eve 2020 trapped at home during the pandemic. Of course they end up having the most fun ever. </p><p>a Snippet...<br/>Alright, alright. Babe, listen. Babe” Louis spoke excitedly. “Here’s what we will do.”<br/>Harry’s eyes were wide and his drunk smile was broad with anticipation, ready to hear what fun Louis had thought of next.<br/>“Marco. Polo” Louis whispered.<br/>“Babe, not even exaggerating, I am so drunk I will drown” Harry laughed.<br/>“Not in the pool fool, it’s freezing out there! I mean, in the house.” Louis went on, “all the lights out, we start in different corners of the house and we try and capture one another”<br/>“Ha! Love it.” Harry was already heading for the stairs, but he came back to make him and Louis another grasshopper shot each. “Here’s to what’s left of 2020 babe.”<br/>Louis added his own toast. “Here’s to what is left of our balls.”<br/>Harry just laughed again, planted a kiss on Lou’s lips and started running up the stairs. “Oi Alexa, turn off all the lights.” </p><p>All the love x</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles &amp; Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Pair of Idiots in Love [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Pair of Idiots in Love Series. Episode Three. The one about New Year's Eve.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was getting dark and the air was all but freezing. Louis zipped up his jacket and pulled his beanie down over his ears. He grabbed the leads ready to take two more dogs out on the circuit. It was his 17th trip around this afternoon, and he was tired but determined that these two dogs wouldn’t miss out on their exercise just because he was over it.</p><p>“Are you sure Louis? I could hang around and do it, you’ve been trotting about all afternoon” Lisa smiled at him sympathetically.</p><p>“Of course, Love. You’ve been busy doing the real work cleaning out the enclosures, I definitely have the better end of the deal!” Louis tilted his head looking at the doggos who were waiting excitedly for their turn. “Come on you two beauties” he smiled as he started the circuit one last time. </p><p>Even though it was Boxing Day it meant nothing to the dogs at the shelter waiting to be adopted. And it was still Saturday so for Louis that meant dog walking come hell or high water. It wasn’t the puppers fault that they were there after all, some were there because they were neglected, some were there because their owners had passed, some were there because they were surrendered for being too much. Whatever the reason, Louis had a soft spot for all of them and he wasn’t going to be yet another person who gave up on them because he had sore feet. Besides, being loud and excitable certainly shouldn’t render a person, oops a dog, unlovable or too much. </p><p>Louis led the dogs around the circuit, up the climbing equipment, around the obstacles and finally at the end he kicked tennis balls which they gladly chased after. It was fun for Louis too, kicking the balls. He tried every time to hit the back fence which was easily twelve feet high. If he could hit the fence, the ball would bounce off and it would be more fun for the dogs to chase. 10 kicks per doggo, that was the goal Louis had set himself. Get them worn out. He snuck in a few extras today though for these last two. A white small yappy dog, and a small scruffy brown and black dog who quickly became Louis’ favourite when he arrived a month ago. His name was Barty and he looked at Louis hopefully. “Alright, one more. But that’s it.” Louis smiled at him scratching him under the chin. “You little geezer.”</p><p>He handed the leads back to Lisa who took the dogs back to their enclosures before grabbing the keys and walking out with Louis to their cars. They were often the last two left, and today they were running extra behind because some of the other volunteers were away for the holidays, so it was only the two of them. </p><p>“Lou, I got you a little something” Lisa smiled before opening her car door and taking a small box off the front seat and handing it to him. “For your birthday” she smiled warmly. </p><p>“Aww Lisa, why’d you do that? You didn’t have to do that!” Louis smiled at her as he opened the box which contained a little round cake decorated with pink icing and unicorn shaped sugar decorations. “Thank you, it’s wonderful” he smiled shyly, touched by her thoughtfulness. </p><p>“Just want you to know that you are appreciated around here. For paying our power bill every month. For the work you do. I mean, you are Louis fucking Tomlinson, no one expects you to give up hours of your time to come here and care about these animals.” She smiled at him. “It’s really decent of you, like you’re a really nice guy.”</p><p>Louis smiled, grateful for the compliment but at the same time feeling awkward about it. His time was no more precious than hers after all and it was a no brainer to pay the power bill to keep the doggos warm. “Well, I got you something too.” He pulled out a Christmas bag from his backseat and handed it to Lisa before giving her a hug. “Thank YOU for making this whole thing happen. You’re the hero here, without you where the fuck would these guys go?” He motioned to the building where the dogs were warm, safe, fed and exercised. </p><p>Lisa opened the bag and pulled out a bottle of champagne and a voucher for a luxury spa day. “Oh my God Louis! This is so kind, I can’t even…” she couldn’t finish her sentence. </p><p> “Thought you deserve a little pampering for a change” Louis smiled at her before hugging her again. </p><p>At that moment Louis was silently grateful that Harry had put so much thought and effort into choosing gifts for their friends and family. Harry had used those exact words when choosing the gift for Lisa and Louis almost felt a little guilty for reciting the words now. But the sentiment rang true, no matter whose words they were.</p><p>As usual, Louis sent Lisa on her way making sure she got off safely before heading off himself.  He had just buckled up when he ducked back out into the freezing air to pick some of the fragrant honeysuckle that was growing on the fence. On the way home he drove through and collected a hot chocolate for himself and a hot organic cocao made with coconut milk for you know who. </p><p>“Would you like a marshmallow in the hot chocolate?” the guy at the drive through asked. </p><p>“Definitely. Two please” he answered. He was in a happy mood, that warm feeling you get in your belly when you know you did something good.</p><p>CHAPTER 2</p><p>When he walked in the house it was silent. The first thing that hit Louis was the gorgeous smell of whatever Harry was cooking in the kitchen, so he headed there. No Harry, but the slow cooker was doing its thing. He could hear Harry singing in the music room so he moved in that direction, trying to stay silent so he could listen for a bit, figuring Harry would probably stop if he saw him. </p><p>He leaned on the doorframe, watching Harry with his headphones on, singing ‘Summer Night City’ to Clifford and dancing around the room, the way that only Harry could. He was oblivious to Louis who was grinning big now. Harry loved Abba and he loved dancing. And nothing made Louis smile more than watching Harry prance jubilantly around a dancefloor, or in this case, their home. His pleasure and joy were infectious, and Louis couldn’t help admiring the way Harry could tune out everything else and be fully and completely immersed in the moment, just him and the music. He always looked so free and so exhilarated. It was so satisfying for Louis to see him that way. The jig was up though, when Clifford spotted his other dad and trotted over to say hi. </p><p>Harry spun around and his face lit up when he saw Louis standing in the doorway, holding two cups and a branch of honeysuckle. He stopped singing instantly and pushed his headphones off his ears moving them down to his neck. “Shit. Busted.” Harry covered his eyes, dying on the inside of embarrassment. He hated being caught dancing around like a buffoon. He was feeling shy today, not really in performance mode. </p><p>Louis placed the cups on the sideboard and giggled reaching for Harry’s face kissing him on the lips. “hey, don’t you dare be embarrassed. I love seeing you dance babe” he spoke softly through a warm smile shaking his head.  “It’s fucking beautiful.”</p><p>Harry put his hands over his eyes again, groaning.</p><p>“Shut up” Louis laughed. “My husband is a bloody great dancer, and I will hurt you if you say anything bad about him” he teased, pulling Harry in for a cuddle, kissing him on the forehead. “I got you a weird pretend hot chocolate thingy that you like” Louis changed the subject hating to think that Harry ever felt judged by him.</p><p>“And honeysuckle!” Harry enthused picking up the stem and smelling the tiny flowers. It was his favourite winter flower, and he could tell by the jagged edges that Louis had gathered it himself.  That made Harry love it even more. The fact that Louis had seen the honeysuckle and thought of him. The fact that he had obviously used his bare hands to collect it and bring it home to him, just to make him smile. “My favourite honey, thank you.” </p><p>It was the time and the effort more than the actual flowers that meant the most to Harry. He knew this was a really hard time of year for Lou and his siblings and he didn’t expect Lou to have the presence of mind to be particularly thoughtful. It was the one time of year when Harry cut Lou a whole lot of extra slack, when he went out of his way to let Lou off the hook if he was self-absorbed or melancholy. Ordinarily he would try and cheer him up, but when the anniversary of his mums passing came, Harry let Louis wallow a bit, figuring it was an important part of the healing process for Lou to feel and work through his pain. Harry resisted the urge to force Christmas and birthday cheer on Lou if he wasn’t feeling it. So, the fact that Louis was obviously in a good headspace was a really encouraging sign for Harry.</p><p>This year they had even managed to enjoy Christmas and Lou’s birthday, even though it was just the two of them trapped at home together because of the pandemic. Harry had thoughtfully arranged for both his and Louis’ families to be on a video chat and eat dinner with the two of them for Louis’ birthday. For Christmas Harry had organised video lunch with the Tomlinson’s and video dinner with his mum Anne. They video chatted with the little Deakin twins and Gemma briefly on the day as well. Louis was grateful that Harry just made things happen and all he had to do was show up. Harry was always so considerate and made such an effort to make Louis feel loved and special, and Louis was mindful to let Haz know how much he fucking adored him for it. </p><p>It certainly wasn’t all bad being trapped at home with your husband on his birthday and Christmas. Usually when they stayed with family, or they had a house full of people, they had to steal kisses here and there and be extra quiet if they wanted to fuck. But this year there were no such pressures, and they were allowed to go back to bed after Louis had opened his birthday presents and fuck and snuggle and nap. It definitely wasn’t horrible.</p><p>“drink your bogus chocolate thingy drink before it gets cold” Louis reminded Harry with a laugh. </p><p>“thank you” Harry kissed Lou before taking a sip from the cup. “I’m cooking something for you.”</p><p>“Yeah, smells amazing Haz, what is it?</p><p>“What do you want it to be?” Harry answered Lou’s question with a question.</p><p>“um…. chicken stroganoff?” Louis started “But honestly babe, whatever it is I will be happy” he added to reassure Harry that whatever he had made would be appreciated. </p><p>“It’s chicken stroganoff!!” Harry pumped his hands in the air like it was 2010 and he had just won a round of Louis’ quickfire questions.</p><p>“Woo!” Louis added. ”Wooooo!”</p><p>They each instantly got the joke and they both doubled over laughing. It was stupid, but for some reason they both found it hilarious and watching the other laugh so hard over it, somehow made it even funnier still.  </p><p>“Ahhh” Louis sighed when he could finally breathe again “Thanks for always making me laugh Harold” he turned to Harry ruffling his hair.</p><p>Harry smiled warmly at him “s’okay angel, I like hearing you laugh.” Harry smiled, lifting his hand to stroke his cheek before adding more seriously “How are you doing?” </p><p>Louis knew what he was asking. “I’m okay babe. I mean, it’s always going to be hard, but yeah, I’m okay.”</p><p>“Understood” Harry answered putting his arm around him and kissing his forehead.</p><p>“thanks for always understanding” Lou answered. </p><p>Harry didn’t say anything, he just squeezed Lou’s hand bringing it to his lips to kiss his 28 tattoo. They stood there together in an easy silence for a minute before Lou started again. “Let’s eat strog babe.”</p><p>CHAPTER 3</p><p>After dinner they sat on opposite ends of the couch chatting about Lou’s afternoon at the dog shelter and rubbing their toes together through their socks. The fire was crackling, and Harry pulled a chequered woollen throw rug over himself. Louis pulled the beanie he was still wearing down to cover the tops of his ears. </p><p>“Babe, what should we do for New Year’s Eve?” Harry started. </p><p>Usually, they would either be throwing a party, or at least attending one. It was a given that they would both get drunk and flirt outrageously with each other before going home after midnight after being told by more than one person to ‘get a room.’ But this year, it would be the two of them and Clifford seeing in 2021 right here in this house. </p><p>“What even can we do darlin? We are pretty much trapped here, so I don’t know. Movie marathon? Early night?” Louis offered as he crawled down to Harry’s end of the couch, joining him under the blanket. </p><p>“So, you have no firm plans?” Harry confirmed.</p><p>Louis chuckled. “No firm plans babe. So, you go your hardest. I’m up for whatever you want to do.” He knew that Harry must already have some ideas to have asked the question in the first place. </p><p>Harry looked pleased. “Great. It’s a surprise so don’t ask any questions.” He poked his tongue out at Louis.</p><p>Louis grabbed Harry’s face in one hand and licked his nose starting a war. They wrestled their way off the couch falling onto the floor with a thud, knocking over glasses of water onto the rug while they each tried to pin the other down to lick their face. They both squealed in protest and howled with laughter as they play fought, finally coming to rest a few minutes later with Louis being pinned down by Harry who licked his face. </p><p>“Sorry it’s come to this” Harry said threatening to lick Lou’s face again</p><p>“Sorry you are a giant baby” Louis retorted. </p><p>Harry licked him. “Sorry you don’t know when to concede.”</p><p>“Sorry you actually think you’ve won!” Louis shouted now.</p><p>Harry licked his face once more. “Sorry you are a sore loser!” It was so gross. Louis squirmed.</p><p>“Sorry you’re delusional!” Louis laughed while he wriggled his wrists free.</p><p>Harry licked his face again before Louis broke free, rolling over and getting up to make a run for it. “Sorry you’re a fucking loser!” he shouted over his shoulder. </p><p>Harry sprang to his feet and chased him up the stairs grabbing onto the waist of his pants two stairs from the top, the inertia making Louis fall over. Harry grabbed him and threw him over his shoulder while Louis flailed about shouting that Harry was cheating. Harry smacked his bum and threw him onto the bed. </p><p>“Don’t start what you can’t finish babe” Harry giggled before launching himself onto Lou and tickling him til he squealed. He finally shouted stop, so Harry stopped. That was the rule. </p><p>While Louis caught his breath, Harry snuggled up next to him and spooned him. At first Louis pushed his arm away when Harry tried to wrap him up. The third time he tried, Louis let him get close. They were both breathing slow now, spooning on the bed. Harry reached out with his hand and Lou entwined his fingers with his husbands.  Harry bent down to kiss his neck. Lou stroked his face with his free hand while Haz kissed and nibbled on his neck. It was usually his favourite thing. Harry could tell Lou wasn’t into it, so he stopped, kissing him on the cheek instead. </p><p>“Sorry” Lou ventured softly. </p><p>“Don’t be” Harry said kissing his cheek again. He rested his own head on Lou’s and gave his hand a squeeze.</p><p>“I just…” Lou struggled to finish that sentence. He didn’t know what was wrong with him suddenly. He was awash with melancholy out of nowhere and he was a little troubled by how fast his own mood had shifted. </p><p>“It’s okay Angel, you don’t have to explain.” Harry reassured him. </p><p>“Fuck babe I don’t know what is wrong with me” Lou offered, his voice quivering a bit with uncertainty.</p><p>“Hey, take it easy on yourself honey.” Harry kissed his cheek again and spoke in a soothing voice. “There is nothing at all wrong with you. It is what it is. I’m here babe…and It’s safe to feel whatever you’re feeling.”</p><p>Louis wanted to cry. He must have done something right to have ended up with a husband so thoughtful and supportive. “Is it okay if I just have a shower and go to sleep?” he asked almost apologetically.</p><p>“Yeah, of course” Harry said trying to sound understanding. “Should I go downstairs and watch tv for a bit? Give you some space?” </p><p>Louis appreciated the sentiment, but it was the last thing he wanted. “Will you stay with me? Watch TV here in bed next to me while I sleep?”</p><p>“Of course, babe, whatever you need.” Harry was a little confused about what had changed so quickly but he didn’t want Louis to feel bad at all. Not even a little bit. </p><p>Out of nowhere Louis launched himself at Harry, wrapping his arms around his neck. Harry wasn’t expecting it, but he held Louis tight and buried his face into his neck. When he realised Louis was crying, he held him tighter, rubbing his back and stroking his hair. </p><p>Louis didn’t know what the fuck was wrong with him. He had just felt suddenly overwhelmed. In a good way. So grateful that his life was so lovely, his husband was so loving, his family were healthy. He got to travel and didn’t really have to work all that hard. Well, it didn’t feel like working hard that much of the time. Yet there was always that anxiety and fear that lived in him and sometimes it got so loud, like right now. Worrying that he didn’t deserve it, that he would fuck it all up and he would lose everything. He tried to settle himself so he could explain it to Harry who must surely think he was a psycho at this point. He didn’t really know what to say to him, since he barely understood it himself.  </p><p>He pulled away to look at Harry. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>Harry picked up his hand kissing the back of it, his brows were furrowed. “It’s okay baby. Talk to me.”</p><p>Louis’ eyes were downcast trying to contain more tears and he didn’t know what to say. So, he was silent for a minute. </p><p>“What’s going on up here?” Harry spoke softly, tapping the side of Lou’s head with one finger as he asked the question. </p><p>“Harry, what if…” He paused. “What if I fuck everything up and lose you, lose all of this?”</p><p>Harry was confused. “Why would…I don’t understand Lou. Why would you lose me? And all this?” as he asked the question Harry had a moment of panic when he remembered how Louis had sabotaged their relationship back in 2015 and done everything possible to push Harry away. Harry never wanted to go there again.  </p><p>“I mean, what if all this is just too good to be true Harry? What if something happens to take it all away?” Louis wiped back more tears. “Why are you always so freaking good to me?”</p><p>“Because I love you sweetheart.” Harry answered. He wanted to laugh but he didn’t want to make fun in what was obviously a serious moment for Lou. “I’m not going anywhere Lou. We are married.” Harry shook his smaller hand in his. “You’re kind of stuck with me.” He let a soft laugh escape before it occurred to him to ask “Wait, you do want to still be married right?”</p><p>Louis nodded his head vehemently “Oh my God, yes Harry of course. More than anything.”</p><p>Harry exhaled and realised he must have been holding his breath. Thank God. “Lou look at me honey” he instructed. Lou turned his eyes towards Harry’s. “Not everything great ends. Sometimes amazing things last.”</p><p>Harry didn’t know exactly what to say, but he felt it was safe to assume that some of Lou’s terror about the rug being pulled out from under him must in some small way at least, be tied to the losses he’d experienced in his life, like his mother’s divorces and her illness. </p><p>Louis half smiled as Harry continued, holding his hand while he spoke. “Look Lou, we don’t know what's around the corner, but I do know that right now, we have everything. I am still fucking crazy in love with you and that is not going to change. You know that right?”</p><p>“I do babe.” Louis nodded earnestly, his eyes still brimming with tears “But I ruined it all once before.”</p><p>“Yeah, but you were different. We were both different then. We know to talk to each other now, about how we are feeling. Like you are doing right now honey. This!! What you are doing right now, spilling all your fears, this is the reason you won’t ruin it again.” Harry reminded himself and Louis both about how their relationship had grown and deepened. </p><p>Louis didn’t speak. He just nodded at Harry. What he said made sense and it comforted him. He had worked really hard to keep talking about his feelings with Harry since they’d been back together, trying not to let things fester. Maybe he just needed to relax and enjoy the ride.  </p><p>Harry hopped off the bed, kneeling on the ground so he could look up at Lou. He took both of his hands in his now. “Thank you for telling me how you’re feeling babe. I know it’s hard to talk about but now we can work it out together. I mean, the future’s never promised Lou. All we can do is make the most of right now and commit to being in this together no matter what yeah?”</p><p>Louis nodded. “I’m sorry Harry. I don’t know where that came from or what that even was. I know you’re right. We're both fully invested in this, I need to stop worrying about ruining it and just enjoy it.”</p><p>“Exactly. You’re mine, I’m yours. It’s simple really. I like you and I plan on keeping you for a really fucking long time” Harry snorted.</p><p>Louis started laughing too, feeling like a right twit for getting so emotional about nothing at all really. </p><p>“There’s that beautiful smile” Harry stroked his cheek smiling back at him. Louis fell into his arms again, but he wasn’t crying anymore. Instead, he just loved the warmth and comfort and reassurance he felt there. </p><p>“Thanks darlin.” He whispered. “You’re everything to me you know.” </p><p>“I know.” Harry squeezed him tight.  “And you to me.”</p><p>“You always treat me so fucking good. Better than I deserve. Some days I still feel overwhelmed that you’re mine” Lou spoke quietly.</p><p>“What are you talking about Lou?”</p><p>“You’re always so kind, so good to people. To me.” </p><p>“Umm…Lou, where were you this morning?” Harry frowned.</p><p>“What?” Louis was confused.</p><p>“Where were you this morning. Tell me where you were and what you were doing.” Harry insisted.</p><p>still confused, Louis ventured “At the dog shelter, walking the dogs.”</p><p>“Exactly my point!” Harry said emphatically. “You are the best person I know Lou. Have you ever seen me walk a random dog? No. Do you see me looking for kids to help? Not really. You threw a fucking concert to raise money to help people Lou. Yeah, I am good to you. Because I love you. You are good to everyone, you look for ways to help people.  I give money to things, but you – you give money and time.” </p><p>“Thanks baby. I don’t deserve you Harry.” Lou snuggled into his husband.</p><p>“Bullshit. You deserve the world Lou, and I will never stop trying to give it to you.” Harry answered in a tone that said this conversation was over. </p><p>Lou never made it to his hot shower. He drifted to sleep being spooned by Harry who was watching Netflix next to him. </p><p>CHAPTER 4</p><p>The next morning when Louis woke, he felt like death warmed up. Everything hurt and his head was spinning. He was in the bed alone, prompting him to pick up his phone to see what time it was. It was after 11. What. The. Fuck. He tried to stand up but felt woozy and was struck by a wave of nausea. As he sat on the edge of the bed, Cliffy gave a little bark, and Harry walked in a few seconds later. </p><p>“How are you feeling?” Harry asked putting his hand on Louis’ forehead. </p><p>“Fucking sick as fuck” Louis frowned. </p><p>“Yeah, I could feel you were burning up this morning, and you were really restless last night” Harry reached for the actual thermometer and stuck it in Lou’s ear for a reading<br/>
</p><p>Louis winced. </p><p>“Hold still a minute” Harry admonished him “I am trying to see if you are close to death” he mocked. Louis could be almost as big a baby as him when he was sick.
“Oof your temperature is right up honey. You’re going to need a cold shower and I’ll call the doctor.”</p><p>“Fuck off. I am not having a fucking cold shower. Fuck no” Louis laid back down and covered himself with the duvet. </p><p>“Nope” Harry pulled the blanket straight back off “you can’t be under there with that fever or you’ll overheat.” </p><p>“Go away” Louis protested in his whiniest voice. </p><p>“Shoosh. You want to stay up here, or I have made you a comfy bed on the couch downstairs so you can sit with me if you want”</p><p>“With you” is all Louis said. “Carry me?” </p><p>Harry scooped Lou up and carried him carefully down the stairs. His skin was on fire and he moaned with every step like he was in pain. Harry placed him carefully on the couch. He’d tucked in a sheet and brought down some soft down pillows from one of the spare rooms. He also had a bucket close by in case Louis needed to hurl. Louis shivered and his teeth chattered. All he wanted was a blanket and Harry felt mean for denying him. Instead, he sat with him, letting Louis rest his head on his lap while Harry rubbed his arm. Harry stroked his hair and wiped his skin with a wet washcloth. Louis fell back asleep after a while and stayed asleep for a few hours. Harry didn’t dare move that whole time, afraid to disturb him, wanting him to get his rest. He didn’t mind too much, truth was he was worried about his husband and probably wouldn’t have been particularly productive anyways. So, he sat still watching football on tv, doing nothing but comforting his love and waiting for the doctor.<br/>
Louis spent the day drifting in and out of sleep, feeling like hell when he was awake, sipping water and trying to sit up before deciding against it and settling back down again. When the doctor finally made his assessment, he declared that Louis was not close to death, he had a bug and it should pass in 72 hours-ish. He prescribed soup and rest and left a few tablets to help him sleep it off and different ones to break the fever so Lou could at least stop shivering and get back under a blanket.  </p><p>Harry spent the next few days, making soup, making sure Louis was comfortable and accommodating his every whim when he was awake. During the day he let Louis lie on the couch, drifting in and out of sleep, providing his two cents worth on the quality of the football and cricket, and eating Harry’s soup. With Harry’s help he showered each day, feeling somewhat refreshed when Harry put nice fresh t-shirts, hoodies and trackies on him.  At night, Harry slept next to Louis in their bed, keeping one hand on him to alert him if Louis stirred or got up. </p><p>By the 30th Louis felt almost like himself again. When he woke up, he was able to take himself downstairs to where Harry was curled up in an oversized armchair on his laptop. On seeing Lou, Harry put the laptop aside to make room for him. Lou joined him on the chair, sitting on Harry’s lap and curling up like a cat. Harry stroked his hair and kissed his forehead. “How are you feeling my love?” he asked. </p><p>“Almost human again” he murmured nuzzling into Harry’s neck “Thank God.”</p><p>Harry made him take it easy that day, insisting he rest even though Louis was adamant he felt almost 100% by the early afternoon, wanting to get up and help Harry change the bedsheets and vacuum the floors. Instead, Harry made him rest and he killed a few hours playing Xbox before sitting at the kitchen bench watching Harry prepare their dinner. Finally, something other than soup. It was bland pasta, because the doctor wanted him eased back onto real food. Nothing too rich, nothing hard to digest. </p><p>“This is not your greatest meal Harold” Louis teased pushing the pasta around his plate. </p><p>“I know, it’s boring as fuck.”</p><p>“At least you have sauce” Louis complained again. “And cheese!”</p><p>“Shoosh up, you ungrateful git” Harry frowned at him.</p><p>Louis frowned back. “Sorry. I am grateful actually Harry. For everything you did for me these last couple of days” </p><p>Harry shook his head. “I took care of you. I was happy to do it. I wanted to do it.” He added for emphasis.</p><p>“Well I do appreciate it. All of it.” Louis smiled. </p><p>Harry smiled back at him. “Darling, I wouldn’t have it any other way. In sickness and in health y’know?”</p><p>After a few moments Louis piped up again. “Harry?”</p><p>“Mmm?” </p><p>“I was thinking. At least this maybe explains my crazy behaviour the other night” Louis suggested, hoping Harry wouldn’t think less of him for it. </p><p>“Yeah maybe” Harry spoke with his mouth full. “I considered that too. But either way I don’t want to diminish your feelings that night, don’t want to write it off as you being sick. If that was something that was on your mind, I’m glad you said it babe.” </p><p>Neither of them said anything else for a minute before Harry continued “Lou?”</p><p>“Mmm?”</p><p>“If I was sick, and you had to make me soup, I would starve to death wouldn’t I?” Harry grinned at him. </p><p>“No.” Louis replied dryly as he shrugged. “I’d just call your mum to drop some around.” </p><p>They both giggled. Louis was back. </p><p>CHAPTER 5</p><p>Louis hadn’t skated in years. Neither had Harry for that matter. Nonetheless, Harry unveiled skates for both of them.</p><p>“What on Earth?” Louis looked confused. “I don’t get it.”</p><p>“New Years Eve.” Harry stated looking at Louis wide eyed. “This is what we are doing tonight”</p><p>“Skating?” Louis said the word slowly. </p><p>Harry nodded enthusiastically. “Yes!”</p><p>“Where? Where exactly?” Louis’ eyes narrowed.</p><p>“Here!” Harry’s smile took up his whole face. “We’re having a roller disco! You, me and Clifford!”</p><p>Louis wasn’t entirely convinced but he didn’t want to dampen Harry’s enthusiasm, he’d clearly gone to trouble. “So, here as in downstairs?”</p><p>“Yep!” Harry was still smiling. “Got us a disco ball and made us a playlist.”</p><p>Well…yeah… all right, let’s do it” Lou nodded slowly and deliberately smiling back at him, unable to resist his husband’s enthusiasm.</p><p>Honestly, it was one of the things Lou loved most about Harry. He was always optimistic and never really saw anything as impossible. His eagerness to try most anything was infectious, and he never really had to twist Lou’s arm too hard to get him on board.  Also, the fact that he was charming as fuck, meant Harry never had much trouble talking anyone into anything, least of all Louis who had been willingly under his spell for years. It was virtually impossible to say no to that man.  Just ask the guy who installed the disco ball and coloured lights in the music room with next to no notice, willingly rearranging his appointments to accommodate Harry Styles. </p><p>That night, after Louis had insisted on having Chinese takeaway for dinner – something with flavour – they decided to get their skates on. They were both a bit apprehensive at first, but it didn’t take long until it all came back to them and they were hooting around the lower level of their home. The wooden floors were a perfect surface and so what if they crashed into some furniture to try and slow themselves down? Of course, they tried to race across rooms, seeing who could go faster, trying to show off for one another, demonstrating the tricks and stunts they could do. There wasn’t much dancing going on at this roller disco, but there was a disco ball, great tunes, singing and loads of laughter. It was nights like this it was just as well the property was secluded and far from their neighbours, because these two didn’t really have inside voices when they were being competitive with one another. They both fell over lots of times, and it didn’t occur to either of them that drinking beer, doing shots and skating was a bad idea. It just made things more fun as far as they were concerned, and made them even more courageous, or, it could be argued, stupid. They’d both be covered in bruises come morning, and they’d both have sore throats probably, from singing too loud, yelling over one another and roaring with laughter. </p><p>The roller disco came to a sudden and not entirely unexpected end which even Clifford probably saw coming. Harry was at one end of the music room and Louis at the other. Both waiting to charge to the centre of the room in a bid to be the first to collect the golden bowling pin. It was the tie breaker, winner takes all. They had 5 each under their belts and they agreed this would be the final challenge. They were allowed to charge when and only when Prince sang the word “Raspberry” in the song Raspberry Beret. When he did, they both charged, holding nothing back and arriving at the same moment, colliding heavily into each other. They were both thrown backwards from the impact, each landing heavily, each one holding their balls and squirming in pain.  </p><p>“Oh my God, my fucking nuts” Louis moaned. </p><p>“Ugh same.” Harry answered from where he was lying a few metres away. </p><p>“I think they are properly broken” Louis whimpered. </p><p>“I think mine will recover” Harry laughed. The sound of Louis in pain should have been worrying, but instead Harry found it ridiculous and he started laughing<br/>
uncontrollably. </p><p>“What the fuck are you laughing at Styles you shit?” Louis called out, still lying in a heap but giggling now at Harry’s laughter. </p><p>“This. You.” Harry laughed. </p><p>“You broke my fucking balls! You and these motherfucking skates.” Louis cursed knowing it would make Harry laugh which in turn made him laugh harder. </p><p>Harry was laughing so hard at that point, there were tears streaming down his cheeks. Lou’s reaction combined with how stupid they must look right now had him losing it. And hearing Harry losing it, made Lou lose it. </p><p>The skates came off at that point as they assessed their injuries. Nothing too serious, but the skates stayed safely in the corner. It was only ten o’clock. Now what?</p><p>“Alright, alright. Babe, listen. Babe” Louis spoke excitedly. “Here’s what we will do.”</p><p>Harry’s eyes were wide and his drunk smile was broad with anticipation, ready to hear what fun Louis had thought of next.    </p><p>“Marco. Polo.” Louis whispered. </p><p>“Babe, not even exaggerating, I am so drunk I will drown.” Harry laughed. </p><p>“Not in the pool fool, it’s freezing out there! I mean, in the house.” Louis went on, “all the lights out, we start in different corners of the house and we try and capture one another”</p><p>“Ha! Love it.” Harry was already heading for the stairs, but he came back to make him and Louis another grasshopper shot each. “Here’s to what’s left of 2020 babe.” </p><p>Louis clinked his glass against Harry’s before adding his own toast. “Here’s to what is left of our balls.” </p><p>They both threw their heads back in unison, downing the shots. Harry was the first to speak “Here’s to being eunuchs, which is so appropriate because we keep drinking these candy fucking shots like we have no nuts.”</p><p>“Oi mate, speak for yourself!” Louis protested. </p><p>Harry just laughed again, planted a kiss on Lou’s lips and started running up the stairs. “Oi Alexa, turn off all the lights.” </p><p>CHAPTER 6</p><p>The house was surprisingly dark, but Louis didn’t head to the other end of the house to start the game like he was supposed to. Instead, he went straight to the staircase hiding silently at the bottom waiting for Harry to come down. Afterall, he had gone up, he would have to come back down. Work smarter not harder Tommo, he told himself.</p><p>Harry appeared at the top of the landing. It was almost full moon so there was moonlight flooding through the windows, making him easy to see. Louis tried to contain his laughter as he watched Harry fumble his way around the landing. “Louuiiiissssss” Haz called out. Lou watched silently for a minute and caught his breath when Harry was leaning on the balustrade which barely went to his hips. He could quite easily lose his balance and fall straight down, and it was a long way. Before Louis could run up to rescue him, he was on the move again.  He staggered to the top of the staircase, one foot on the step and one foot on the landing. Harry held on to the railing, leaning back with his full weight and swinging on it calling out “Louuuuisssss!” like he was a siren and it was his song. It was simultaneously terrifying and amusing. Just like that, Harry mis-stepped and stumbled down a few stairs gaining his balance at the last moment. Louis could see that he was about to do it again and maybe this time it wouldn’t end as well. Without hesitation, Louis ran to the top of the stairs to catch him, but the weight of Harry falling pushed them both down a couple of stairs before Louis could steady them. </p><p>“Well hello Lewis! I was calling you.” Harry giggled like a flirtatious schoolgirl.  </p><p>“Yes, I know I heard you” Louis smirked. </p><p>“I called you and then you came. So, that makes me the winner? I won. YAY!” Harry sounded so pleased with himself and he threw his arms around Louis making him<br/>
almost lose his balance. </p><p>“No darling, you were supposed to call out Marco and I would have replied Polo. That’s how the game works.” Lou would have rolled his eyes but Harry had their heads smooshed together so he wouldn’t have seen. </p><p>“But I…noooo…. Look at us, I have caught you! So, I win. The object of the game was to capture the other person yeah? And I am clearly the winner.”</p><p>“Yeah okay.” Louis burst out laughing. Harry was so cute right now and there was never any point in arguing with Harry when he was drunk. “You nearly fell down the stairs darlin. Are you okay?”</p><p>“Pft yes of course I am fine.” Harry sat himself down on the stairs, dragging Louis down with him. “I’m better than fine, everything is wonderful.”</p><p>Lou was drunk too so he went with it. “Nah, you scared me babe, what if I hadn’t been here to catch you and you fell down the stairs and split your head open or something? Like for real anything could have happened to you!”</p><p>“But you were there to catch me” Harry smiled at him running his fingertips from Lou’s jaw to his chest.</p><p>“But what if I wasn’t?” Louis frowned gripping Harry’s hand. </p><p>“But you were. You always are.” Harry smiled at him, his dimples still visible in the moonlight. “You’ve never let me fall Louis.” Harry leant back and looked at the ceiling which was spinning.  “You’ve always caught me.” Harry purred. </p><p>Louis didn’t answer, he let the words spin around in his head for a second. He liked the words. He liked the meaning and he liked how it sounded rolling off Harry’s tongue like effortless poetry. He loved how Harry did that. Took words and turned them into something so beautiful with ease. </p><p>Louis sat next to him watching him in the moonlight. Harry had his hands behind his head and his eyes were still trained on the ceiling and his t-shirt was halfway up his stomach, his milky white skin practically begging to be touched. The moonlight washed over them both, and Louis ached for him in that moment. He missed him. He had lost days being sick, and Harry had taken care of him and never complained. But Louis missed their skin together, he missed just lying together breathing one another in. He missed the physical and emotional closeness he felt with Harry when they were naked and wrapped around one another.<br/>
He let his fingertips go to Harry’s exposed stomach and he ran them over the laurel leaves which were mostly visible. Harry pulled his shirt up more urging Lou’s hands to keep exploring so Lou used his fingertips to trace the outline of the butterfly. Harry smiled at him. That smile. Jesus, that smile. From the moment Louis had first laid eyes on it he was a total sucker for it, he’d do virtually anything to see it, to be the reason for it. He’d never been so lost in anyone’s smile before or since Harry’s. It expressed so much life, so much joy, so much mischief. “Fuck Harry…. Look at you.” He paused letting his eyes roam from Harry’s perfect face and across his exposed chest. “You’re so pretty honey. So fucking pretty.” He leant over to kiss Harry on the lips, a kiss which was obviously welcomed by Haz who met his lips and his tongue eagerly and entwined his fingers in Lou’s hair, tugging at it gently. </p><p>Louis slid his hand down Harry’s torso, and he spoke softly “You’re just lying here on your back, showing me all this skin. What the fuck are you going to do if I take these pants off you?” his hand rested on the fly of Hazza’s pants. </p><p>“Let you.” Harry hummed with a flirty smile, biting down on his index finger and closing his eyes.</p><p>Louis popped the button and undid the zipper. He rolled onto his knees, sliding Harrys pants and underwear down in one motion and sliding them off his ankles. </p><p>Harry was laughing and had tilted his head up to watch him. Louis smiled as he threw the pants over the railing and they heard them land on the floor making Harry laugh more. </p><p>Louis let his fingertips glide over Harry’s balls first and Harry stopped laughing, biting his lip instead. His hands were still behind his head and his eyes were closed now. Louis ran two of his fingertips up the back of his dick to the tip giving it a squeeze. He rubbed the slippery pre cum and used it to run his fingers in a circle around the head. He watched Harry’s face crinkle as a little moan left his lips. He was nodding slightly before he whispered “so good.”</p><p>Louis straddled Harry’s thighs leaning over to pull off Harry’s t shirt which he discarded on the stairs, leaving Harry fully naked now. Lou took a second to admire him, stretched out, arms behind his head soft smile on his lips, his milky white skin flanked by beautiful ink. Lou’s favourite laurel leaves fully visible now, framing Harry’s hard cock. Harry was art. </p><p>“Baby?” Harry purred softly.</p><p>“Yes darlin?” Lou’s bright blue eyes were smiling into Harry’s</p><p>“You think I’m pretty” Harry smiled.  It wasn’t really a question. More of an affirming statement. </p><p>Louis smiled bigger. “I do yeah….I do. I think you’re a fucking masterpiece actually.” He stroked Harry’s skin as he said the words. </p><p>Harry blushed, giggling shyly. He loved hearing the words. From Lou.  He would often hear it from people who didn’t mean anything to him, observing how attractive they thought he was, like he was a flower or a sunset or a sculpture in a museum. And the thing is, it was easy to be perceived as beautiful in a carefully curated photo shoot, or with make up for an interview.  The truth was Harry was insecure sometimes, like everyone, and Lou knew all his flaws better than anyone. He’d seen him ugly cry, he’d seen him with food between his teeth, he’d seen him unwashed, unkempt, unpolished. He’d seen him act like a petulant child, lose his shit over dumb things, he’d seen him sulk and be petty. To know Louis saw past his flaws and considered him pretty, as he actually was, It made Harry feel confident. Free. Courageous. He loved that Louis knew the real him and loved him anyway. Like all of us, Haz needed to hear it out loud sometimes. </p><p>Louis leaned down and kissed Harry’s lips softly. “Perfect lips.” Lou kissed his neck “Perfect skin, perfect jawline.”<br/>
He kissed his butterfly, “beautiful body.” He traced his tongue down the middle of Harry’s stomach and bit on his hip making Harry gasp. “You’re a fucking angel.”<br/>
Louis kissed his way across Harry’s abdomen “Don’t mind a bit of this either” he growled before taking his cock between his lips and sliding them as far down as he could. </p><p>“Lou?” Harry squeezed Lou’s hair between his fingers. </p><p>Louis looked up, licking the back of Harry’s dick to see what he wanted. </p><p>“Why are you still fully clothed and I am naked and vulnerable?” </p><p>Louis just grinned at him. He kinda liked that Harry was the only one naked. Like he’d given himself to Lou to do whatever he wanted with him. </p><p>“Take your clothes off. I’m too drunk to do it” Harry urged softly, still with his hands behind his head. He watched with wide eyes as Lou stood up and peeled off his t-shirt and slid his pants and underwear off. A smile spread across Harry’s lips and he bit his finger again leaning his head forward. He adored Louis’ body. His smaller frame, perfectly proportioned, flat stomach, thick thighs and an arse that was perky as hell. And a beautiful cock to top it off.  His skin was always tanned, and his tattoos always gave Harry an excuse to let his eyes wander all over him. Which they did. Often.  </p><p>Louis stood there in the moonlight, enjoying seeing Harry’s eyes covet him. He let one of his hands rub his cock and used the other to ruffle his own hair before it fell back to his side. He dropped to his knees and took hold of Harry’s dick wrapping his lips around it again. He heard Harry moan and felt his hands in his hair. After a couple more moans Louis felt Harry tugging his hair trying to drag him up. Louis didn’t resist and moved his body up, so it was next to Harry. Harry leant into him and kissed him deeply, his hand on the side of Lou’s face as though he was making sure he didn’t escape. He used his other hand to pull him close, so they were skin on skin. It was exactly what Louis had been craving. Their legs intertwined and Harry pushed Louis backwards with the force of his kisses. Louis breathed deeply, feeling acutely aware of all his senses in that moment. How Harry felt under his fingertips, how he sounded – those sweet, deep moans. How he tasted, like beer and mint, how he smelled, like sweetness and sweat, how he looked, so beautiful and so content. Lou wished he could unzip Harry and climb inside, be one with him, be close to him always.</p><p>It was unusual for Louis to be so sentimental, but there was something about tonight that made him feel soft and extra connected to Harry. Maybe it was the way he’d nursed him back to health, maybe it was the way he’d got him through his emotional outburst, maybe it was the sweet way he blushed when he sought validation from Lou. Or it could have been that they hadn’t fucked since Christmas a week ago. Whatever it was, things had a different flavour to the hard, frantic and dirty sex they had most of the time. There was a feeling of tenderness and vulnerability between them, that existed always, but didn’t often take the starring role in their sexual encounters. </p><p>“Lou” Harry broke their kiss. “These stairs are awful, can we go to bed?”</p><p>Lou stood up and reached for Harry’s hand. It was probably a good idea. The last thing he wanted was for them to drunkenly lose their balance or get a sex injury from falling down the stairs. He led Harry to the bed and pushed him onto it. It gave Harry butterflies when Louis took control like this. Lou slid up behind him and sank his teeth into his neck, just below his jawline. It was his favourite place to mark Harry and he sucked and bit his skin, using his free hand to squeeze Harry’s arse before reaching around for his cock which was hard and swollen, rubbing it the way he knew Harry liked. Harry pushed his back into Louis feeling his dick pressing into his lower back. Harry reached around and grabbed hold of it rubbing it up and down. Louis moved his hand back to Harry’s bum cheeks and squeezed roughly, whispering into his ear “this is mine.”</p><p>Harry giggled playfully spinning around to face Louis. “Is it?” he smiled, grabbing Lou’s arse in his hand “Or is this mine?”</p><p>“This is mine too.” Louis slid his other hand onto Harrys cock.</p><p>“mmm, it’s all yours. And this…” he wrapped his big hand around Lou’s dick “this is mine.”</p><p>They both smiled before their tongues found one another again, the kiss was deep and forceful. They were a tangled mess, kissing, squeezing one another’s arses and rubbing each other’s dicks. But Jesus, they were both so into it, so fucking turned on. </p><p>Louis spread lube on both their fingertips, and he let go of Harry’s dick so he could reach around better, sliding his finger into Harry, at the same time as Harry slid his finger into Louis. With his other hand Harry collected both of their dicks and pulled them in unison, the feeling of them rubbing together making them both moan. </p><p>They stayed like that a while before Louis said “tell me how you want this.” Louis hoped Harry would ask him to bottom tonight, he wanted to feel Harry inside him. Plus, Harry had bottomed last time they fucked. </p><p>“Wanna fuck you” Harry breathed.</p><p>“Mmm want that too” Lou answered as he rolled onto his stomach drawing his knees up so his bum was in the air. Harry could never resist giving it a smack and a bite before he lubed them both up finding his p-spot with his fingers first. It didn’t take long at all til Louis was begging for Harry’s cock and Harry eagerly delivered. He thrust slowly and gently into Lou, taking his cues from Lou’s body and the sounds escaping from his lips. No matter how dirty and frantic things got, Harry always took care of Lou, always careful not to hurt him. </p><p>Lou couldn’t stop dirty things spilling out of his mouth, it was his natural response to the pleasure he was feeling. “Jesus I love your cock in me,” he whispered grinding back onto Harry’s dick. “Smash me baby” he encouraged. </p><p>His words just added to Harry’s excitement. The site of Lou’s incredible arse, the feeling of being inside him, warm and tight, and hearing how turned on Lou was, well it was all Harry could do not to blow then and there. But he was drunk which meant for some reason, he was able to more easily delay his need to explode. </p><p>Lou raised his hips higher and his head down to the mattress, his arms were outstretched in front of him gripping onto the side of the bed. “Go deeper babe” he pleaded. </p><p>“Like this?” Harry thrust harder, smacking Lou’s arse gently “You like my cock in your tight little arse?”</p><p>“Yes” Louis moaned. “Fuck yes, just like that. Give it to me hard just like that.”</p><p>“So sexy Lou” Harry encouraged him “such an Angel and so fucking dirty.”</p><p>Lou’s hand was around his own dick, pulling it at the same speed as Harry’s thrusts. After a couple of minutes, he stopped moaning to say “I’m gonna cum, don’t stop baby please don’t stop.”</p><p>Harry didn’t stop. He kept thrusting, rubbing against Lou’s p-spot til Lou cried out “Oh God Harry” and Harry saw his whole body shudder then collapse. </p><p>Everything about it made Harry want to cum and he did, intense waves rocking through him as he finally let himself explode, collapsing next to Lou. </p><p>Lou checked the time. 11.27pm. “Don’t fall asleep darlin. We’ll have a quick shower and head to the crow’s nest.”</p><p>The crow’s nest was a small balcony on the roof of their home which had to be accessed via the loft. It was hard to get to and on the small side, but it had views over the rest of the town. The boys had put a double sized sun lounger up there where they would lie to watch the stars, or where Louis would sometimes escape to nap in the sunshine. There wasn’t room for much else as it was so compact. </p><p>Louis got the shower started and Harry joined him after laying out some fleecy onesies. “Those fucking onesies again.” Louis rolled his eyes splashing water in Harry’s face. </p><p>Harry just grinned. “Thank you Boobear. I don’t need you getting sick again, so yes, a lovely, fleecy, toasty warm onesie for each of us. You’re welcome.” He reached out to twist Lou’s nipple and Lou squealed and laughed. </p><p>Harry pulled Lou in close and they held each other in the middle of the shower, hot water beating down on them from multiple shower heads. “This is mine.” Harry whispered into Lou’s ear making Lou tighten his grip on his husband. </p><p>After they got their onesies on, Louis popped down to the kitchen to get some bottles of water, some paracetamol to ward off the headaches that were surely on their way, and Harry’s favourite garlic hummus with vegetarian crackers. Harry stole the goose down quilt from the bed in the spare room which had the pull-down stairs leading to the loft. They snuggled on the double lounger, which was facing towards the town, both of them with their hoods done up tight. It was freezing, but they quickly warmed up under the down quilt. Louis put both arms around Harry whose head was on his chest. They sat there in silence, munching on crackers and hummus, just enjoying the view of the town where they’d made this wonderful home together.</p><p>The sky erupted with fireworks before long, signalling the start of 2021. They both watched with smiles on their faces. Harry tilted his head back so Louis could kiss him. “Happy New Year Angel” he said. </p><p>“Happy New Year babycakes” Louis answered. </p><p>After the fireworks ended, they stayed where they were a bit longer taking selfies together on both their phones. They didn’t make resolutions, but they both agreed that more of this – more quality time together – was definitely a priority for them as a couple. </p><p>“Maybe another dog.” Louis added. </p><p>“A little fluffy one? Called Barry?” Harry raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“It’s Barty! Barry? Jesus!” Lou pretended to be offended. </p><p>“If it makes you happy Honey.” Harry squeezed his hand. </p><p>“Oh My God!” Harry exclaimed immediately getting Louis’ attention.</p><p>“What is it?” Lou’s eyes were wide waiting to find out whether Harry was upset or excited.</p><p>“I swear I just got hit by a snowflake!” Harry smiled, his eyes glued to the sky now waiting for evidence that it actually happened.  Harry’s absolute delight reminded Louis of a child seeing something incredible for the first time, and as always, Louis couldn’t help but be charmed by Harry’s sense of wonder at the world. He found it beautiful and refreshing. </p><p>Before long, snow was falling lightly and Harry was enchanted by the scene in front of them, unwilling to go inside like a sensible person would have. He made Louis sit there in the falling snow with him for a good forty minutes before he finally conceded he was freezing and tired. Lou didn’t mind at all. It was one of those things he would never have done if Harry hadn’t insisted upon it, but he found himself loving every minute of it.          </p><p>Finally, they snuggled into bed. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry again, and Harry kissed his 28 tattoo. </p><p>“Oh, by the way,” Harry spoke softly “It was good to see that your balls weren’t broken after all.”</p><p>Louis giggled “Mmm, quite the relief, I must say. Good outcome, good outcome.” He squeezed Harry who was giggling too and kissed his head. </p><p>“Shit I nearly forgot.” Harry sat up and reached for his phone. He tweeted. “It’s 2021. Treat People with Kindness!” </p><p>He rolled over to face his husband. “Night Boo. Love you so much” he kissed him softly and made himself comfortable. They lay there face to face, holding hands. </p><p>“Night darlin. Love you more.” Louis smiled as he waited for it. </p><p>“No fucking way.” Harry answered, sneaking in the final word as always. His eyes were firmly closed now and he gave Lou’s hand another squeeze as they closed out what would become one of their favourite New Year’s celebrations.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>